Lost - The Arcade Cabinet
Hi. My name is Shawn. I live by myself in an apartment. It gets a little boring now and then in my life, so, today, I went to my favorite place to eat, "The Eat & Game". This eatery is a pizza place that has arcade cabinets along the walls for your amusement while you wait for your pizza. I walked in, and there was no one there except the cashier. I asked, "Hey, can I get a medium, plain pie?". "Absolutely! We haven't had a customer in ages!" He responded gleefully. He went into the kitchen and started to bake it. I looked at the dusty arcade cabinets: Street Fighter II, PAC-MAN, Tekken, etc. I wasn't in the mood for any of these, so I looked around to check for any new additions. While doing so, I spotted a door that read "EMPLOYEES ONLY". "Hey!" I exclaimed, "what's behind this door?'" "An old arcade cabinet, not many people liked it, so we threw it in there to collect dust.". "Can I check it out?" I shouted back. "Of course, go right ahead!" he said. I opened the door hastily. The title read "POLYBIUS". I shook my head and noticed it was a sticker. I ripped it off and saw the real title, "LOST". I popped in a coin and started playing. The graphics sent me back. A green 8-Bit stick figure trotted along the streets. Along with him were other, distinctly colored 8-Bit stick figure NPCs. If you interacted with them, the green figure inquired, "Do you know where I am?" All of the NPCs responded, "I don't know". I followed along the path, feeling bored. Then, to my surprise, it read, "NEXT PLAYER". I assumed I finished it, but it said "P2 end" as opposed to "P2 start". I shrugged and pressed "start" for P2. It then read "NEXT" on the screen about 40 times. I swiftly unplugged the cabinet. I saw many creepypastas (Mostly narrated by SomeOrdinaryGamers.), and knew if I kept this on, paranormal occurrences may happen. I went home, searched " Lost arcade cabinet". I got a plethora of results, such as "the lost arcade cabinet", but then I saw it, "Lost - The Arcade Cabinet." I clicked it, and it was a wiki. I saw an option, "Phenomena". I selected it, and it said that seizures & death occurred after gameplay. Frightened, I exited my home and went to the hospital. I asked them to take care of me for special reasons. They agreed and led me to a room and placed me on a gurney. During hospitalization, I had only had 1 seizure, but it was quickly attended to. I thanked them, and paid $100 for my safety. EPILOGUE Shawn was walking home, when he was shot in the back. The bullet pierced his lung, killing him instantly. On the assailant's suit was a badge labelled "LOST". The assailant uttered the words, "You knew you were next. Game over." The arcade cabinet was then destroyed and the remains were thrown in the dump. Some psychopath retrieved the microchip, studied the data, and then created and posted the game "LOST.exe". Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story